The Touch of Fear
by Bubblebu
Summary: When Jordyn Lane is offered a job at Isla Nublar's Jurassic Park - she never expected three things: To see (and be hunted by) dinosaurs, to fight for survival in a way she never has before, and to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jordyn Lane. I'm a 22-year-old American with steel blue eyes and silky auburn hair. I've always been kind of poor, jumping from hotel to hotel across the states. One day I was given an offer of over $500k to help spy on some facility in Costa Rica. I instantly agreed, no matter what the physical cost may be – I needed the money.

Some man in a sharp cream suit dropped me off in a spruced up, small & old-fashioned hotel called '_El Luna Costa'._ "The Moon Coast." I muttered. "Cheesy."

I dropped my things onto the carrier, slightly anxious. My contractor had told me that it wouldn't be any vacation to work with her. She needed my expertise, skill, cunning and finesse. I guess when your stepdad works for the government, you get a few perks. Not that I'm even that close to him.

I quickly tossed the last bag onto the wheeled luggage rack – a tan checkered one, filled with money and guns, in case I needed to bribe my manager or whatever.

I dashed to my hotel room, room number 29. "Huh, okay." I swiped the card across the lock and entered the room, breathing in its unfamiliar scent. There was a single bed, a small bathroom, desk with a lamp and bible and wheeled chair, and a small mirror hanging on the wall with a few decorative paintings. A four-pane window was covered with posh curtains. I set my stuff down by the bed and collapsed on the floor, leaning my head against the bed. I breathed in deeply, and let out a soft sigh that broke the strange silence of the room.

I jumped to hear my phone buzz. I leaned back a bit and hit my head against the hard lining of the bed. I grimaced and pulled my phone off of the bed. It was Alice, my manager. "Hello?" I swiped the answer key. "Hey, J. It's Alice, we gotta talk." She sighed into the speaker, her Boston accent thick. I rolled my eyes. _I know who you are, _I thought. "We've got news. Turns out you need to get here pretty quick. Can you, take the evenin' boat, maybe?" She hissed. My eyebrows darted up. "You said I had a whole day to-" She cut me off. "That's what _Chadwick _said. If you want the money, sweetheart, go by the east dock _tonight._" She hung up the phone quite forcibly.

I stared blankly at my phone. "Damn, what a demanding bitch." I muttered and pulled on my boots.

I climbed onto the deck and stood, waiting for the boat to arrive. I was cold, they were late, and there was a storm. I turned on my phone and tried to call Alice, but the phone lines were down. "Of course." I growled, trying to see through the fog. I was literally ready to leave when I saw the boat slowly but surely approaching. On the side was a huge blue label that read _InGen. _I furrowed my brows. As the boat finally reached the dock, I climbed on and ran inside. "Alice?" I yelled, crossing a corner. Around that same corner stood a woman with a red bandana, purple midriff with cargo pants and boots. I thought I recognized her from somewhere. Yelling at her was a man with a jacket that read 'InGen' and glasses. "Dios mio." She muttered. I gasped slightly, and the two bickering adults turned to face me in surprise.

"Nima?" I whispered. "Ay, muchacha!" She exclaimed happily, and walked towards me. She hugged me tightly. "Oh, Nima, I haven't seen you since you've had your daughter! I've missed you."

Nima was my cousin and best friend. When I was about 8, my stepdad had to go to Costa Rica for some security breach, and I met Nima by one of the local villages. She was about 14 by that time, but we got so close.

"I've been fine." She smiled and brushed an out of place auburn hair out of my face. "Nima, is this the girl?" The man growled impatiently. Nima turned to face him, her face dead blank, though one of her brows was pointed down in an annoyed manner. "Yes, Miles." She muttered. Chadwick rolled his eyes and pulled me into the room they were arguing outside of. "Alice, here's the new recruit." A woman with black hair with a single blonde streak in it turned to face me. "Mm. You're a bit shorter than I imagined. It'll do." She mumbled to herself.

"Uh, Alice, remember, you work for _me." _Chadwick pointed out hastily, smoothing down his cheeky jacket. "I'm not owned by anyone, you piece of shit." She hissed. She stood up from the chair. She looked as tall as Chadwick, but I think she was taller. She was wearing a dark grey tank top with an ivy green thin jacket that was zipped a little more than halfway with black sweatpants. Now that she was facing me, I noticed she smelled of cigarettes. "I'm taking away 10k from your share because of that." Chadwick hissed under his breath.

As the ship strolled along, Chadwick was going into some long Satanic chant about how the island was kind of a zoo and that he needed to meet his client there or else we were a no-go or whatever. "…And it's called Isla Nublar." Nima jumped at the name. "You suddenly or your period or something?" Alice said coldly. Nima shook her head. "It's nothing."

As we arrived at the island, Nima still seemed a bit antsy. Alice was smoking a cigarette at the end of the dock, and Chadwick was arguing with someone on the phone. "Damn it, Nedry." He hissed and waved Alice over. "Does InGen know you stole their jacket?" Nima sneered. Chadwick rolled his eyes. "I have to blend in."

"What about us?" Alice challenged. "Just.. follow my lead. We have to meet my client here." He was rubbing a photograph between his fingers. Alice swiped for the picture but he pulled away, "Nuh-uh, missy." While he held it up, I easily reached for it and pulled out at it. "Shaving cream?" Nima murmured. "Yeah, uh-huh sweetheart, sure. Shaving cream." He snatched the picture and glared at me.

"Don't we need passes to get in the park?" Alice queried. "Yeah, I have some, right he-" He dug in his pockets. "Damn it, Nedry! We need passes… He probably has his fat ass stuck in a doorway somewhere. We can't come back empty handed." Nima waved me over to a window a little ways away. I creeped over to her and mouthed, 'What?'

'Passes,' She replied inaudibly. I looked over her shoulder through the window. Sure enough, there were four good passes lying there. The catch? A guard was sitting there, plucking at his teeth. Nima and I shared a look, and we nodded. I walked over to Chadwick. "I know how we can get passes." He looked at me like I had just told him I could bring dinosaurs to life. "Trust me. I know the guard's number. I can call him, and distract him. Nima will get the passes, and we can get in without being stopped. Just give me some change, trust me." He still looked uncertain. "No, I can't trust any of you as-" Alice pushed him away and gave me a quarter. "Stop being a pussy, Chadwick." She growled coldly.

I nodded my thanks and walked over to the payphone. I punched in the number and waited hesitantly. "Hello?" I heard the gruff reply. "Hello, yes, I'm, uh.." I looked at the boat. "In..Indica from, um, Generations Pest Control. I've heard you have a pest problem, and I have a survey for you.." The guard muttered, "Indica? Yeah, I'm listening." Nima waved the passes at me. I slammed the phone down and walked over to the group. I took my pass and almost dropped it when the speakers above us wailed, "_All passengers are to board the ship NOW."_ "Shit," Chadwick hissed. "We gotta go in and find Nedry now."

As we creeped into the park, we were interrupted by an electric fence – A 10,000 volt one. "10,000 volts? Why so many…?" Nima murmured to herself. "To, uh, keep the teenagers out." Chadwick rose his chin a bit. I rose my brow. "The lights are out, so the power's out. Obviously." I approached the fence fearlessly. "Dear God… Jordyn, STOP!" Chadwick squealed as I grabbed the fence. I effortlessly slid under the wires and stared at them from the other side. "Come on. It's fine." Chadwick stared at me, wide eyed. Nima was smirking.

As we all reached the other side, Nima pulled out her machete. "What are you doing with that?" Chadwick sputtered. "She's gonna slice you and dice you with it." I said evilly, throwing my head back with a cackle. "Kidding. I'm kidding." Chadwick glared at me coldly. "I'm going to cut through the jungle with it. Did you really think I was going to kill you?" Nima rolled her eyes, and started cutting at the jungle leaves.

"Wait. Stop, did you hear that?" Chadwick hissed, paranoid. Alice rolled her eyes. "The sound of piss trickling down your legs? Yes. Stop being a bitch." She commented. Nima held out a palm, her fingers up – a sign for her to stop and be quiet. We all waited silently. With her machete in one hand, she slowly pulled away the bushes. Suddenly, a bird flung itself out and into the wild. Chadwick jumped and fell back. My hand flew over my mouth. "I know that creature. We call him Maku-Pa." Nima said and nodded.

"I see a car." I pointed through the thin fog. "It must be Nedry. NEDRY! HEY, NEDRY! YOU DEAF?" Chadwick screeched. I rolled my eyes and followed Nima up the hill. She quite visibly pulled in effort at the car door. "What's wrong?" I walked over. "Door's jammed." She grunted. I walked over and looked through the windshield. "Damn, I can't see." I muttered. "Got it." Nima opened the door. I dashed over. "Nedry…?" I murmured. Instead, I heard a soft buzzing and something leapt out of the car and dashed into the jungle. I screamed and fell back. Nima did as well. We sat there, shaking, out of breath. Chadwick walked over, smirking at us. Alice did as well. "I told you it would take longer. You're both out of breath." He commented. "No, you ass! Something… Some CREATURE jumped out at us… This wasn't a part of the deal." I hissed and stood up shakily, helping Nima up. "What the hell kind of zoo is this?" Nima growled. "Don't worry about it. Where's the can?" He looked in the car. "Oh, bloody hell, that's disgusting." He turned around grotesquely.

"Don't worry about the canister! Worry about that… _Thing." _Nima shuddered. "The can is worth $1.5 million, sweetheart. We need that, real bad." Alice said coldly. "Where is it!?" Chadwick turned to face me. "You're the CIA agent's stepdaughter. You took it, didn't you? You thought we wouldn't notice!" He yelled at me. I pointed a finger at him and retaliated, "I didn't take it! Why the hell would I steal a can of _shaving cream?!_" I yelled. Alice sneered, "She's not lying, you know." Chadwick's nostrils flared but he whined, "Fine, just go and find it! All of us. I'll look in the car." He turned around and dug around in the glove box and such. I went down the hill, and pulled out my phone. I used the light from it to dig around the bushes and see better. After about 10 minutes of searching, I heard Nima exclaim, "I found it, I believe!" We all rushed over. "You're pretty excited about a can of soap…" I muttered when I heard Chadwick yell, "Oh God YES!"

"Yeah, shaving cream. Just like you're an exterminator." He crushed my comeback. "Ten years of research and millions invested… You wanna screw InGen, this is It! They're nothing without it… They're DINOSAUR embryos, honey. Don't tell me you thought we were after shaving cream." He sneered to me. Suddenly Nima stared in horror at something over his shoulder."Behind you." She whispered. He turned around to face the same creature that jumped Nima and I. "Aw, crap.." The creature made several clicking noises before hissing and spreading its neck skin and spitting a black liquid in Chadwick's face. He screamed and pulled out his gun, firing at the dinosaur.

The creature hissed, pulled in its skin, and scurried off. "Yeah, Yeah! That's how you do it! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Chadwick screamed. "We need to get out of here! This is fucking crazy!" I cried. Chadwick wiped the stuff from his face and turned around, nodding. "Yeah, you know the plan, girls. My boys will come with a boat, we give them the canister, we get paid and we go home. Simple." He said cheekily. "But we can't walk out." Alice pointed out. "She is right. Not with those mostruos running around here." Nima said anxiously. "Right. Take the car then." He pointed to me. I rose my brow and turned to walk up the hill. Nima pulled Alice to the side and talked to her anxiously. With Alice's constant nods, it seemed like she agreed with what she was saying.

I turned the key, and with no surprise, the car turned on. The lights flashed and the car shook, but there was no real movement. I furrowed my brows and went to the back, and gave it a headstart booster push. As I dashed to the hill, I realized that Miles was still standing there. "CHADWICK, MOVE!" I yelled down to him. He turned around and screamed a rather high-pitch scream, and backed down towards a tree. The car made impact, but not on him. I pelted down the hill and screeched to a halt in front of him. Alice and Nima gathered as well. "Hey, hey! You OK?" I helped him up. "YOU IDIOT! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME! I knew I couldn't trust you!" He hissed to me, raising a fist. Nima grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare! You should have paid attention!" They both glared at each other. Alice gasped as something whizzed past her. "What-?" We all turned around. Chadwick murmured, "Oh, fu.."

An entire pack of Dilphosauruses were gathered in front of us.

And they knew what they wanted for dinner.

* * *

**Hi everyone! It's Bubblebu. This is my Jurassic Park fanfiction - The Touch of Fear! The first chapter takes place in the beginning, with Nima and Chadwick. My main Jurassic Park OC, Jordyn Lane, and secondary Jurassic Park OC, Alice Waters, are the only two characters that aren't actually in the game. This story is, obviously, a work in progress, but I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my heart thump endlessly in my chest. "Chadwick.." I hissed, my eyes widening at the hooting dinosaurs. "Oh my God, we are so fucking screwed! Oh God, help us, help us, _please… _Dear Lord, why me…" At last Alice kicked his ankle, "Jesus, Chadwick, shut _up! _You knew this place had these bastards! Didn't you have a backup plan?!" She spat. Chadwick glanced at me, "Why, yes, I do." He grabbed me by my long ruby-brown hair and shoved me forward to the pack.

"Eat up, guys!" He shrieked before streaking off. "Jordyn!" Nima shouted, pointing in front of me. I looked up wearily, mud caking my nostrils. I froze as an adult Dilophosaurus hooted and started dashing towards me. Suddenly it stopped and clicked its tongue softly. I stood up and tried to pelt away as quickly as possible, but as soon as I turned around, I felt its acidic spit dart onto my back. I cried in pain but ran as fast as my legs could possibly take me. The Dilophosaurus pack charged.

The first of the Dilophosaurs tackled Chadwick first; clearly, he was easy prey. He desperately shrieked and tried to fight them off, but it was too late. I stared in horror as the grotesque ancient beasts worked together, one of them spraying saliva and the other tearing out his throat, hot blood spilling like a fountain onto the ground.

"Kid, dinosaur at 10 o'clock!" I heard Alice shout. I turned around and ducked down out of instinct as a Dilophosaur tried to leap onto me but missed. The creature turned to face me, it's neck skin out but no acidic spit shooting out yet. I took out my pocket knife and waved it at the creature. As it shot the spit at last, I dodged to the side and as it lunged, I swung my tiny blade wildly at it, though it was only slashed twice. I winced in pain as the dreadful liquid that the previous dinosaur spat at me seemed to crawl across my back. The Dilophosaurus screeched at me and darted off into the undergrowth.

I sighed a shaky breath only to hear a scream. Nima was cornered to the car by two Dilophosauruses. "Nima!" I cried, stumbling over to help her. I kicked one of the dinosaurs on the back and as soon as it turned around, I lunged the blade into its throat, right before it was preparing to spit at me.

It howled and shrieked in pain, collapsing onto the ground in a series of spasms. It shrieked once more and stood up, waving its arms at me before stumbling away. Nima punched the other dinosaur in the jaw and wrestled it away, and it, too, dashed away.

"Vamos!" Nima cried desperately, dashing to the car. We all ran after her, crawling inside. She desperately fiddled with the car. "Vamos, vamos, por favor!" Nima growled in Spanish. I ran out into the front with Nima, holding open the hood and shining light with my phone. "Okay, it's a loose battery cable. Let me get it tight." I heard the recognizable clicking and hooting of the Dilophosaurs. "Nima, please, hurry." Nima finally dug her arm out of the hood. "Okay, let's go-" she suddenly fell back in shock as a Dilophosaur landed on the hood. My phone fell out and landed in a puddle, sparking. "Shit! Nima!" I struggled to get the dinosaur off of her.

As I wrestled with the beast, it repeatedly opened and closed its neck skin. Another Dilophosaurus landed on the hood, crushing it instantly, and banged its head against the windshield. As the windshield shattered, I heard Alice firing a gun at it, and around it. As I heard a loud 'pop', I realized she shot the driver's wheel. "Fuck." I spat.

I wrestled with the dinosaur wearily. I punched its eyes, "Get! Get out!" I hissed at it. It growled and hissed for a while, opening its neck skin and facing me. Nima struggled out of its grip, standing next to me. "We have to scare it out…" Nima hissed softly. Suddenly the dinosaur click and spat out its acidic saliva.

I ducked down out of instinct, and as did Nima, but she was a bit slower than me. The Dilophosaurus spat in her eyes, and she fell back in pain. "Nima, NO!" I cried, and kicked the beast in front of me harshly. It fell back in surprise, clicked, and scurried off. "Nima, Nima!" I shouted. She stood up wearily as Alice ran out of the car. "Come on, we have to move. They're being threatened by another dinosaur." She said in a rushed tone. "How did you…?" I stared at her. She shook her head. "Come on." We started dashing off towards the gate where we came, but something whizzed by out of the corner of my eye. Alice grunted and gasped suddenly, dropping to her knees.

Alice quickly turned to her sleeve, only to see it was ripped open and her arm's flesh was torn apart. "What the hell?" She hissed. "Alice, are you alright?" I gasped. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" She growled, waving her arm at me. We all ran off through the thickets of the jungle, the touch of fear straining our sanity, drip by drip.

I shuddered fearfully as a different dinosaur cry echoed through the jungle. It was similar to the Dilophosaurus cry, but it had a different clicking pattern and sounding like a mix of a shudder and a rattle-y hiss. "What is that?" Nima whispered softly, her breathing patterns uneven as she breathed in and out in pain. "I don't know." Alice admitted, helping her run. As we ran into a clearing, something ran by and knocked Nima down. "What-?" I murmured, and gagged in pain as something scathed the side of my neck.

I gasped shakily and grabbed my throat. It didn't cut in too far, but it was enough to leave a scar for me to write home about. "Come on, we have to hurry!" Alice darted off, but froze to face a shallow but long cliff face. I dragged Nima along and turned around to face our assaulters, but was only greeted with several pairs of yellow and violet eyes. "No. No." Nima whispered, her eyes going gray and shaky. "What are we going to do?" I sobbed, blood trickling down my neck and mixing with the slightly dry acid. Several rattle-y cries hooted and slowly approached. "We have to go down the cliff, it's the only way." Alice hissed and faced us.

"Are you insane?!" I spat. "Very. Come on!" Alice leapt down, graceful as a violent swan, landing on a branch. I could practically smell her surprise as the branch snapped and she fell, though she was able to swing from other branches and land on rock and was able to land on her side. Something whizzed past me, but I was ready. I stood back, only just then realizing my mistake.

I screamed as I felt nothing but air whiz around me, and then suddenly the hard, scaly birch of a branch. I wasn't even able to relax for a moment when I fell down further, landing on a dull boulder. I was grateful for the branch, though, because without it, I would have gone splat on the rock.

I sighed and thanked God as I saw Nima crawling down the hill. Suddenly, I narrowed my eyes and looked closer. The mountainous obstacle course was too steep for her crawl. It was only then when I realized that she wasn't crawling; she was_ tumbling._

"NIMA!" I shouted as she rolled past me, landing down further on a rock. I scrambled down and put my index and middle finger to her neck. I relaxed a bit when I realized she was still breathing. "Kid, kid. We gotta go." Alice said anxiously. I felt anger bubble inside of me when I heard her running away. "Who do you think you are, leaving us when we couldn't need you more?!" I turned around to face her, but she had only walked away a few feet.

Suddenly I was blinded by a bright white light. I instinctively covered my face and turned around, trying to force my eyes to adjust to the light. I gasped and suddenly shrieked, "STOP!" As a car approached us faster than I would have ever appreciated.

A single tear snuck down my cheek and I braced myself, covering Nima with my arms. I waited and waited for the sweet release of death to take me yet, but when it didn't, I slowly turned around. "Dammit… Are you alright?" A man with a slight quiff and a girl with short pigtails dashed out of the car. Alice walked towards us, her expression unreadable. "We're fine, but she needs serious help." I sat back to show Nima. "Alright, bring her in." The man helped me put her in the car. Alice followed me and sat in the front. "Can any of you drive?" The man queried.

Alice sneered, "Can you afford medical insurance?"The man turned to me. I shrugged. "I'll do it." I climbed into the driver's seat and took off my lacy black midriff jacket. The girl ooh-ed, "I really like your tattoo." I rubbed my arm, which had a tattoo of a poinsettia with a skull in it, and green ivy twirling out of it. "Thanks." I laughed. "So, what happened?" The man asked us. "We, uh, we're exterminators. We were attacked by Dilophosaurs.. They, uh.. Escaped." The man rose a brow. "Escaped, huh? That's odd."

"Anyways, I'm Gerry. This is my daughter, Jess." He explained as I drove. Jess waved shyly. "You know, I want to get a tattoo when I'm older." Gerry rolled his eyes, "In your dreams. Jess, give me the first aid kit." Jess handed him the kit. "I'm Jordyn. The woman you're treating is Nima." I said raspily. "Name's Alice." Alice said blankly. "Okay. Jordyn, do you know the way to the visitors' center?" Gerry asked, his speech showing a few signs of uneasiness. I winced. "No." "Okay, just follow the signs. They should get you there as long as you interpret them correctly." He ordered. I nodded.

I slowed down as another animal entered the focus of my mind. It had beautiful tan and orange-cream scaly skin that had a hint of green. Its ivory horns resembled those of a rhinoceros, and I recognized it from its three tusks at once. "A Triceratops." I murmured. "Yeah. What's she doing out of her pen?" Gerry murmured. "She's so beautiful." Jess commented. "Alice, will you help me get her in? Jordyn, since you know Nima better, can you try to calm her down and check her vitals and such?" Gerry asked each of us. Alice grunted and shrugged, then got out of the car to help Grant. I crawled to the back and Jess scrambled to the front.

Suddenly Nima started wheezing and gagging, her body shaking and trembling greatly. "Oh my God, what's happening?" Jess whispered fearfully. "It's okay; she's just going into shock." I reached for a needle and filled it with a stabilizing medication. Nima's wheezing reduced to a minimum, and she fell asleep. "That should keep her stable." I relaxed.

"Sooo… Do you have any other tattoos?" Jess leaned on the seat with her elbows propped up. "I have a heart with a skull inside of it with smoke coming out of it on the middle of my back, and a fleur di lis sign on my ankle." I waved my foot and took off my black ankle boot. "Whoaaa, cool." Jess grinned. I put on the black ankle boot again, and put on my lacy black midriff jacket as well. "I love your style a lot. I shouldn't be saying this since I'm not girly and my dad would kill me for wearing that, but still…" She said dreamily. I laughed.

I was wearing a black lacy jacket that had a length that went only to the middle of my chest and its sleeves were only to my elbows, a pink tank top, mocha brown shorts, black stockings with black ankle boots that had mocha brown star and moon charms on them.

"JESS! Can you honk the horn, or something?" Gerry shouted to his daughter as Alice wrestled with the Trike for its Musa Callimusa branch. "Sure." Jess turned around in the driver's seat. She honked the horn several times, which caused the Trike to back off slightly. It cooed in fear. Jess flashed the lights, and it backed off even further. "FUCKING FINALLY!" Alice growled, and tossed the branch into the enclosure. The Triceratops trailed in after it, and Alice and Gerry pushed the gate closed. The Trike repeatedly rammed into it, making loud noises similar to those of a bull's. "No, no, missy. Jess, honk the horn again?"

Jess nodded, "Way ahead of ya!" She honked the horn several times, ramming it with her fist. "Uh, not too hard, sweetheart." I rose a brow. "Sorry." Jess giggled. The Triceratops dashed away in fear, howling anxiously. "JESS! SHUT OFF THE HORN!" Gerry demanded. "You smashed it too hard!" I gasped as the loud ring of the horn still emitted. Suddenly, a Triceratops the size of a three story building howled and charged to the gate, flinging Gerry and Alice like dolls. Alice hit a tree and was instantly knocked out. Gerry was flung onto the ground, the gate landing on him and trapping him underneath.

"DAAAD!" Jess shouted hoarsely. "JESS, GET DOWN! BRACE YOURSELF!" I tensed as the Alpha Trike slammed into the car. The world seemed to slow down as my head slammed against the window, cracking the glass. The entire world stopped and my vision faded to black as a searing pain entered my head, and I had nothing but a single wish that it would all soon be over.

* * *

**Hi guys! It's Bubblebu again. Here is the second chapter of my Jurassic Park fic, and - OH NO! - what's gonna happen to Jordyn?! Stay tuned! Follow, fave and write a review! (Sorry this one is kinda short, guys.)**


	3. Chapter 3

I seemed to wake up as soon as I passed out. The cracked window was bloodstained and there was a searing pain in my head. "Oh _God, no._" I whispered as the Alpha Trike charged and slammed the car into the tree. "DADDY!" Jess screamed and sobbed for Gerry. "Jess, calm down! Worrying will only make it worse! Now do what I tell you, okay? Calm down, wipe those tears away. We'll be fine. Rip off that edge on the wheel, Jess.." I whispered hoarsely. Jess nodded and scrambled for the notch at the wheel, shouting, "It won't come off!" She turned around for my guidance and gasped, her hands flying over her mouth. "Your head!" She murmured. My vision blurred and I collapsed back in the seat. "Just do what I tell you, okay? Relax, and rip that edge off. Pull the wires, quick!" I whispered, my breaths short and shallow.

Jess nodded and took a deep breath, and ducked her hand out and ripped it off effortlessly. She tugged at the wires desperately and at last, after what seemed like an eternity, snapped. The wailing of the horn subsided. "Thank you Lord." I whispered in relief out loud, and glanced at Nima. Jess leaned over and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Jordyn." She whispered. Blood trickled down the side of my forehead and I smiled weakly. A small puddle of blood formed on my seat, so I moved away from it. "Dios, por favor salvame…" Nima murmured in Spanish. Suddenly the tiny pool of blood on my seat trembled for a moment and stopped. "Am I hallucinating, or was that real?" I said slowly. Jess froze, and her eyes widened. She looked out one of the windows and yelled, "Oh my God! DAD! ALICE!"

I slowly moved over to the window on the right, but I couldn't see anything. My vision blurred and I sat back, dizzy. "What is it?" I said hoarsely. "I think.. I think it's a Tyrannosaur." Jess whispered in horror.

My eyes slowly widened and I quickly moved over to the seat. I saw Gerry weaving his way out of the gate, but Alice was still unconscious. I then saw the reddish-brown giant moving towards us – towards the Alpha Trike – then it stopped. I instinctively covered my ears as the T-Rex's mighty roar rang in my ears, as if I didn't have a big enough headache. It stomped towards us faster, and I realized that if Gerry didn't get out from under the gate fast enough, he'd be crushed.

"GERRY!" I shouted shrilly. Gerry finally ducked out from under the gate and pelted to where Alice was, getting away unscathed, but pretty shaken. Had he been delayed for even a moment, he'd be as good as dead.

"Daddy!" Jess cried as the Tyrannosaur roared at the Alpha Triceratops and charged. "Jess! Stay with Jordyn!" Gerry shouted. The Trike backed into the car, crushing a little bit. I gasped and ducked back. The Trike rammed into the T-Rex and they surged into battle. I searched desperately for Gerry and I saw Alice slung on his back, running away from the fighting beasts. I stood up shakily on the seat and poked my torso through the opening. "Come on!" I yelled, despite my exhaustion. I pulled Jess out and we ducked near the tree root. "Okay, they're not fighting by the shed, so—" Gerry started. "Okay!" Jess nodded and ran towards the shed. "Jess!" I ran after her, barely dodging the Trike's tail. The Tyrannosaur spotted me and roared, and started to come after me.

I realized I could duck and dodge and save myself, or save Jess from being squished by its foot. I trusted my instincts and ran after Jess, tackling her and knocking her into the wall of a rock. I half-expected to be dead, but I still persisted. "You saved me." Jess murmured in surprise. "Yeah, yeah, come on! We have to go!" I put my arm around her shoulder and limped into the shed. The T-Rex almost chased us but the Triceratops charged into it, instantly upsetting the T-Rex again. They went back to their brawl and I spotted Alice, Gerry and Nima.

Alice had apparently awoken, and Gerry had Nima on his back. "Hurry!" Jess yelled to them as the T-Rex started charging at the Trike. They seemed 10,000 miles away but within an instant they dashed into the shed with us. I slammed the door closed and turned around with my back on it, taking in deep breaths and letting out shallow ones.

"Jess." Gerry pulled his daughter into a hug. Nima was sleeping. Alice was sitting with one of her hands in her hair as if she were in shock, but her eyes and face were blank. "Jordyn. Thank you so much. You saved my daughter." Gerry grasped my hand and shook it gratefully, and I pulled him into a hug. "Don't mention it." I smiled weakly. As I pulled away, he looked at my forehead. "I'm no people doctor, but I'm gonna get that checked out now. We can clean it up and bandage it at the Visitor's Center tomorrow." He motioned me over to sit down so he could clean up my wound. I sighed gratefully and sat down without question.

As the long evening pulled into night, I heard Jess yawn, "You know how I wanted to see the dinosaurs fight? That was awesome." She smiled sleepily. Alice rolled her eyes, "I missed out on it, you lucky idiots." Jess giggled. "Jess, you get some rest, okay? You too, Alice. You were knocked out pretty hard." Gerry advised. Alice stared at him coldly, "I know how to take care of myself," Her Boston accent sharp.

Gerry raised and lowered a brow quickly, and shook his head, turning back to my wound. "I think you're good for now. It'll keep away infections, for the night at least." I nodded gratefully to him. "Thanks." I yawned, and turned over to Nima. I sat next to her and sat down, closing my eyes to end a day that seemed like an entire lifetime stretched through.

I slowly opened my eyes, and almost right after I did, ever muscle and joint in my body ached. "Ugh…" I sat up and forced myself to stretch. "Mm." I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the dim light. There was no sign of Gerry or Jess. I felt my heart race and my mind bubble with anxiety. I stood up and looked at the door. It was open a tiny crack. Slowly, I opened it the rest of the way and relaxed to see Jess and Gerry standing there. "Who do you think won?" I heard Jess ask absently.

I walked over and laughed, "I think w_e _won." Gerry turned around in surprise. "Sleep well?" He asked. I shook my head with a smile. "I slept about as well as a dinosaur could last in present-day." Jess and Gerry laughed. "What would be your preferred mode of transportation?" Gerry asked nobody in particular. I said in a snooty voice, "I'd prefer a smooth, black, exxxx-pensive limousine with a large selection of wine and vodkas in built-in mini fridges." Jess giggled uncontrollably. "Well, we're certainly not gonna take the car, and we can't walk without running into a dino or walking for a whole day, so that leaves us with few options." Gerry shrugged.

Suddenly on the railing in front of rattled, and a tour guide car rolled in. "I think someone knows we're here. That means we're not alone." Gerry said slowly. "I'll get Alice." I shrugged, and Gerry and I went inside to get the rest of our little 'team'.

As we climbed into the car, I got into the 'driver's seat', despite the motorized car being driven by a computer system. "If you're listening, we need to get to the visitor's center." Gerry spoke into the little speakerphone that was on the divider between the passenger's and driver's seat. I sat back with a sigh and closed my eyes, jumping ever so slightly as the car started moving. "God, I hope this'll all be over soon." I muttered.

As the car slowly drove down the rails, Nima awoke. "Que haces qui? Es peligroso!" She spoke to Jess. Jess rose her brows. "Huh?" I turned around. "She said, 'What are you doing here? It's dangerous'." I nodded. "Wait, what's wrong with her eyes?" Alice grumbled. Nima's eyes were bloodshot, and her pupils were gray and shaky. Gerry turned around and tried to comfort her, but Nima exclaimed, "Bastardo! Moriras pr tus pecados!"

Gerry turned to me, his eyes filled with worry. "What'd she say?" I winced and said, "She called you a bastard, and said you'll die for your sins." Gerry shook it off. "She's going into shock and hallucinating." Nima reached her arms out and whispered, "Mariquita! Angelito mio…" Jess furrowed her brows. "She says I'm her angel…" I rose my brows. "Nima, despierta. Usted esta alucinando." I said to her, but she ignored me. "No sabes cuanto he esperado…" She whispered to Jess. "Jess, tell her this: 'Used necesita el descanso.'" Jess repeated my words and Nima sat back with a sigh. "Jordyn, how do you know so much Spanish?" Jess asked, her eyes wide. I winked, "Stay in school, kid."

I opened my eyes to hear a shrill voice say, "Welcome to our last stop! Remember to visit the gift shop on your way out!" Jess shook her head. "That's messed up." Gerry picked up Nima and carried her inside. Alice, Jess and I followed, tired, aching, hungry, and most of all, terrified. _Why can't Willy be here? _I thought bitterly, remembering my ex, William Hoce. I used to hold his hand when I was scared. And then I found he was cheating on me. Ass.

"Hello? Can somebody help us, please?" Gerry shouted. "The hell happened?" Alice growled, looking at this place. "It's like a bunch of T-Rexes came and played hide-and-seek with the Velociraptors." She commented. Gerry ignored her and set Nima down by the wall. Suddenly a loud white noise with some inaudible speech rang from a T-Rex skull. "Seriously, messed up!" Jess shook her head. "Let me connect to the channel." Gerry reached inside and started fiddling with the radio. He muttered something into the radio, and turned around. "Jess, I need you to get the darts from the car. If you see or hear _anything, come straight back._" He ordered. Jess nodded and went outside.

"Tranq darts, huh? Wouldn't that kill her?" I rose a brow. Gerry shrugged. "My thoughts exactly. Can you stay down here and wait for Jess? You seem close to her already." He laughed. "Sure." I smiled. "Alice, help me take Nima up, please." Alice grunted and said, "Will do."

As they went up, I heard a loud bang. I moved from the pillar I was waiting by. "Jordyn, what'd you do this ti- HOLY SHIT!" I heard Alice yell. I turned around to where she was pointing and standing there was none other than the Tyrannosaurus Rex that caused so much agony not even a day earlier.

Jess ran in, shouting happily, "Dad, I got the darts!" "JESS, MOVE!" Gerry cried. The T-Rex roared and snapped at him. "Jess! Come here!" I shouted, but as I ran towards her, the tail of the dinosaur knocked her down and the darts went flying. "Jess!" I cried and ran after her, forgetting my own safety. "Come on, sweetheart." I urged her, and we ran behind a pillar. "DON'T MOVE! IT CAN ONLY SEE YOU WHEN YOU MOVE!" Alice shouted. The Tyrannosaur moved its head down next to us, and I froze. Jess breathed in and out sharply. "Just relax. We'll be fine." I assured her, though I wasn't even sure myself.

Jess sighed and nodded slightly as the Rex moved away. "Dad! I can get the darts!" Jess exclaimed. "NO! Just get out of here!" Gerry yelled. "I'm not leaving you!" Jess cried, her voice hoarse. "Jess, let me get the darts." I smiled sadly at her. "No, you can't! You're hurt, and the Rex is too close! You're my friend." Jess whispered, a tear forming in one of her eyes. I rubbed her eye, "Hey, wipe away those tears. We'll be fine." I hugged her. I took a raggedy breath and darted to one of the pillars, the t Rex following me but not seeing me completely.

"Gerry! Try to get it away from me!" I heard a few boxes fall. "I can't get a direct hit!" He hissed. Lights flashed in my brain. I moved to the next pillar and shouted, "Now!" I heard the T-Rex wail angrily and turn around, snapping at its back. "Jess! Go upstairs! NOW!" Alice shouted. I ran for the darts and swiped them up quickly, and dashed for the stairs. "Hurry!" Jess sobbed. I felt the hot breathing of the beast behind me as it chased me up the stairs. As I approached the top, the stairs gave way underneath the prehistoric monster's 7-ton-weight and fell. I leapt as far as I could and managed to land on my feet at the very edge of the staircase.

I ran to Nima. As Gerry put in the drop, I tensed. Her discolored sclera faded to black and I relaxed. "The window. Come on." Alice gritted her teeth and nodded to an opening. "Nima, come on." I slung her arm around my shoulder and I jumped over the platforms . As we climbed onto the roof, Jess stood up to long, and as the Rex rampaged, she tumbled off of the roof. "DAD!" She cried, hanging on desperately. "Jess!" He gasped and ran to his daughter. Gerry grasped her arm but Jess slipped through, landing on another platform.

I leapt down with Gerry down to the ground. "Jess, let go!" I cried. "I can't – I'm stuck!" She sobbed. "Jess, let _go! _We'll catch you!" Gerry shouted. "Everything will be fine." I assured her. "I'm going to count to three, okay? One—" Gerry was interrupted as the T-Rex smashed the door, sending us both flying. I landed harshly against the car but I instantly forgot the searing sensation to see Jess dangling right above the snarling jaws of a prehistoric animal that never should have been allowed at the fingertips of man.

* * *

**DAYUMMM! I mean, uh, this is Bubblebu with you, for a particularly INTENSE chapter of The Touch of Fear! So, Jordyn survived her mini-concussion, and she's formed a strong friendship bond with Jess. But Jess can't keep herself out of trouble, can she!? Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

I winced as I felt the incision on my head reopen and start bleeding once more, the sticky, warm liquid trickling ominously down my head. "Gerry..!" I moved my trembling hand from his arm up to his shoulder and started shaking harshly. I wheezed and I felt my arm drop, and a soft, fuzzy black wave rose behind my eyes. I fell back against the car and gasped as the Tyrannosaur's roar rang shrilly. My arms and abdomen and legs started trembling, then shaking fiercely. "Oh, God, Jordyn!" He gasped, shaking my shoulders.

"DADDY!" Jess sobbed. The black blanket behind my eyes that covered the corners of my mind faded and I blinked several times to see Jess still hanging from the ledge, the T-Rex snapping its oversized jaws at her.

"JESS!" Gerry shouted, turning his attention to his dangling daughter that seemed to be just the satisfying meal for the Rex. "Gerry, go save Jess! Get the darts!" I yelled hoarsely, an inaudible but still shrill bell ringing in my head. Gerry glanced to me, to Jess, and back again before nodding. Gerry darted forward, but the Tyrannosaur snarled and snapped at him fiercely, its pupils enlarging. Gerry waved at it and tried to get its attention, but it turned to Jess.

He ran back and grabbed the darts, and I tried to stand up but my legs gave way and I fell, my neck becoming sticky with blood, and I suddenly felt an internal pain in my abdomen. I cried out and felt my body shake with violent tremors. "Oh my God, Jordyn, hang on!" I heard Gerry shout fearfully from the car, and he quickly fired several darts into the T-Rex's large head. It roared and back into the building. I crawled shakily behind the car as I saw Gerry and Jess running towards it as well.

As soon as I reached the back of the car, I collapsed and my abdomen seemed to twist and my senses went dull and numb, and I closed my eyes. I felt bile rise in my throat and saliva drip from the corners of my mouth, and even worse, the blood flowing from my head seemed to increase. As my body started to convulse, I heard Gerry yelling something into the radio, but from my numbed senses, it sounded like muffled shouts. I felt Jess grab me and sob. Suddenly I felt the car move and Jess pulled me close and I felt her body tense. I closed my eyes and felt my trembling slowly subside.

As I reopened my eyes, I saw at first, nothing but black. I panicked for a moment then saw Jess duck in front of me. "Dad, she's awake!" She exclaimed happily, and I felt my body get pulled against hers in a hug. "Go easy on her, Jess." Gerry rose a brow. Jess giggled, "Sorry." I smiled sleepily, and rubbed my sore head with my wrist. "Hey, sleeping beauty." Alice sneered to me. "Pleased to see you too." I grunted and sat up.

Suddenly the cold, hard realization hit me. "Where my pack?" I bolted up quickly, and I would suppose a bit too quickly, because my vision blurred slightly and I got a bit dizzy. "Careful. It's right here." Jess smiled and handed me my mocha brown pack. I sighed and pulled it close. Alice nodded to me. I heard a soft moan and I saw Nima sit up, "How long has it been?"

"Nima." I smiled sadly and crawled over to her, pulling her into a hug. "Oh, Jordyn." She grinned and hugged me back. "Where's the pack?" She whispered in my ear. "I have it." I murmured back. As we released, I stood up and stretched my sorry, sore body. "We found you last night." Jess replied. "By the way, who's Mariquita?"  
Nima glanced to me and replied, "It's nobody – a word." "Ohh! My Spanish is so lame. Jordyn and I were talking to you in the car and I thought you were gonna kill me because my grammar sucks." Jess laughed. "Help's on the way! InGen's sending a rescue team." Gerry sighed in relief, ruffling his gray-black hair.

"Meh. 'Bout time." Alice stood up and walked over to me, digging in my pack for her cigarettes, her black hair whipping all over my shoulders. "By the way… I don't recognize you three, what brings you to Jurassic Park?" Gerry asked, raising a brow. I froze and felt my heart break for these poor people. I completely forgot what Nima, Alice and I were here for. "We're…" I started. "…Exterminators." Nima ended without hesitation, yet she looked away from Gerry and Jess.

Alice snatched my pack and growled, "You know what? I don't have time for this." She stood in front of Nima and I, turned to face Gerry and Jess, pulling out a gun and hissing, "There won't be a rescue. Not for you."

Gerry's eyebrows rose, and Jess stared at us in horror. "Alice! You can't do this! Jordyn, do something!" she cried out, her voice breaking. I stared into her big hazel eyes and felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as I looked away. "Jordyn…" She whispered in disbelief. Gerry put his hands up in front of his chest and stuck them out, "Whoa, Alice. You don't know what you're getting into." He said slowly.

"To hell I don't! Nima, you take the lead. You know this place. I know the dinos." She sneered and handed the gun to Nima, who nodded. As Nima took the gun, she glanced at me sadly. "Please, just cooperate. Whatever you want, it's yours, but we just need to get to the mainland-" Gerry shouted, and I felt my heart pieces break into even more pieces to hear Nima snarl in Spanish, "Callate!"

Alice motioned for them to stand up and follow us. As they did, Jess came up and whispered to me, her eyes dark and sad, "I thought you were my friend." Before going to the front with her father, Alice and I in the back and Nima in the front, leading. I slumped my damp shoulders and said nothing that could possibly provoke the broken young girl.

Nima grunted, and Gerry muttered something to her, but Nima shook her head and went to sit on a log. "Ah, we're resting." I shrugged and sat next to Nima, though I sat on the ground with my head against the log. I sighed lightly and closed my eyes. Almost immediately as I closed my eyes, Gerry started arguing with Nima as he built the fire. As they shot things back and forth at each other, I felt a hand brush my side. I opened an eye a bit and saw Jess reaching for the radio.

At first, my heart started racing and I almost slapped her. Instead, I closed my eye and pretended that I didn't see her. Nima turned around and hissed, "What?" To Jess. "Um, I drank like, 4 diet sodas, and I really have to pee." Jess rubbed her feet together. Nima rolled her eyes and sat back down on the log, "Quickly."

I pretended to fall asleep until I heard Nima shout, "_WHAT _are you doing?!" I jumped up and dashed over, putting a hand on Nima's shoulder. "Nima, chill." I whispered. She glanced to me and took a step back from Jess, who was quite obviously calling the rescue team. "Um… calling my boyfriend?" Jess lied. "Give me that." Alice walked up and snatched the radio. "We're going north." Nima growled softly, getting out the gun and walking forward.

Jess was in front of me, but she slowed down to whisper something to me. "I know you saw me. Why didn't you stop me? It's not like you appreciate having me around anyway." She frowned bitterly, her hazel eyes sad. '_STOP BREAKING MY HEARTTT.' _I thought, but instead smiled sadly and poked her nose. "Please, without you, I wouldn't be able to do awesome stuff, like watch a T-Rex fall down the stairs." Jess grinned and walked up with her dad. Alice rolled her eyes, "Don't get caught off guard."

As we walked on, Gerry commented in the non-rudest-way he could muster up, "You know, we're heading straight towards a cliff." Nima grunted, "There's an old goat path up there we can take."Grant glanced at her skeptically as we approached the cliffside. I walked over and rose my brows. "It's… It's a pretty nice rollercoaster." I commented awkwardly.

Nima gasped in shock. "That goat path was ancient! It survived earthquakes, storms, floods!" She cried angrily, her eyes wide and her veins exposed. I put my arm around her shoulder. "Nima, it's okay. I'm sorry this happened." I murmured to her. Nima sighed and glared at Gerry. Gerry sighed, "Look, I'm.. I'm sorry about this, deeply and truly, but it's too late to go around. We're gonna have to find another way, or you can call the rescue team. It is the safest way to ensure survival."

Nima walked up to him and put her finger on his chest. "No, you know what? We're going to ride this.. _contraption_" She dramatically waved her arms, "And get down to that exit." She hissed. "We're going to ride it?" Alice and Jess said at the same time, though Jess sounded more enthusiastic than Alice. "You see that lever? It obviously controls it." Nima grunted. "But that's the emergency lever. Besides, it's not ready for people to ride yet." Gerry rose a brow. Nima narrowed her eyes but Alice stamped forward, towering above Gerry by half a head and growled with a sneer, "Well, sorry to disappoint you, princess, but it looks like the only way. You find us a safe way down, or I throw you down." Jess glanced at me but I waved my hand dismissively.

"I suppose I could get the ride into maintenance mode…" Gerry murmured, glancing down at the huge coaster. "What's maintenance mode?" Nima queried, her gaze slightly softening. As he explained to her the basics of it, I walked down and admired the huge ride. "Pretty rad, huh?" I bumped my shoulder against Jess's as she walked over. Jess laughed, "Yeah." And looked at her feet. I put my hands in my pockets and looked at my feet as well. "Look, Jess… I'm sorry." "I know."Jess shrugged. "It's pretty important what we have to do." I sighed. Jess shrugged again. "That's cool."

As we walked back over, Alice looked at all of us. "It's dark, so the dinosaurs are getting ready to hunt. We have to get this thing going and get out of this hellhole ASAP. Together. Understood?" Alice growled. Gerry and Jess mumbled their sorrowful agreements, and Alice rolled her eyes. "Good. Nima, care to assign orders?" Nima nodded. "Jess, you come with me. Jordyn, go with Gerry. Alice, you go to the power unit." We all nodded and followed our partners. Well, most of us.

"Okay, do you know how to control a crane?" I asked him. "A bit. You be my eyes, since this windshield is shitty." We shared a short laugh. It was a kind of weird laugh, actually. Like, we felt it would be our last laugh, last good one, because we were laughing in the face of death. It was a laugh of sorrow, like the laugh a sorrowful, poor, drunk sailor does as he drinks away at a bar.

"Okay, move it right. Down a bit. More. A smidge to the left. Okay." I nodded and hollered over to Jess. "Jess! Attach it to the scaffholding!" Jess nodded and did as she was told, and in mere seconds, the large bar was knocked off. I watched and leaned against the crane as they arranged the carts. "She's a good kid." I smiled to Gerry as I watched Nima and Jess work together. "I know." Gerry laughed. "Okay, Alice!" Jess shouted. Alice tried to open the power main, but the doors were locked. Jess walked over and said something to Alice, who, in turn, nodded. Jess picked up a rock and smashed the windows, and Alice opened it from the inside.

As they pulled both switches, there was a distant dino call that was very faint. Gerry and I walked over to Alice, Jess and Nima, and Jess queried nervously, "Do you think it was a T-Rex?" Gerry smiled. "_Definitely _not a T-Rex." They laughed to themselves as they climbed on. Alice climbed to the front, Nima and I in the middle, and Gerry and Jess crawled into the back. "Fun." Alice rolled her eyes sarcastically. As the ride started, I heard Jess comment bitterly, "Doesn't this go any faster?"

I was about to reply something witty when Alice gasped. "What is it?" I ducked over to see. My jaw dropped to see two tan, brown and red dinosaurs. "Herrarasaurs!" Alice shouted. "We need to switch the track!" I shouted, looking at the snarling beasts, their neon lime green eyes eyeing us hungrily, saliva dripping down their scaly jaws. I ducked as a board swooped over us, the rollercoaster gaining a little bit of speed. Gerry grabbed a metal pole that stuck out and as we turned around a corner, he smacked a lever to change the tracks.

I screamed hoarsely in horror as a Herrarasaur leapt onto our cart, its tail swaying and nearly hitting us as it snapped and snarled at Alice. "HELL NO YOU DON'T!" Alice punched its brown nose and it hissed, turned around and face Nima and I. "GERRY, GIVE ME THE POLE!" I shrieked. I grabbed it just in time to stop it from biting us. I got it out of its mouth and bashed its head, knocking it off balance and into the sea. "There are more!" Jess cried and pointed as more Herrasaurs dashed towards us. One leapt towards Nima and I, not even laying a claw on us before rolling off and falling into the coast.

Suddenly, with a quick idea, I grabbed Nima's gun and with a steady aim and sharp eye, shot a bullet at a maintenance board hanging from a separate crane, which dangled as the bullet split one of the ropes and knocked off the dinosaur. As we looped out front, another dinosaur landed, and I groaned, "Are you for real?!" As Nima whacked it off with the pole. "Uh, guys, you might want to get out!" Alice wriggled underneath her safety bar with one arm and pointed to the missing tracks in front of us with the other.

I gasped and struggled desperately, begging God to set me free from this hellhole of a ride. Slowly, a memory of something my stepdad once taught me leaked in, and I calmed myself and slipped out easily, pulling Nima up with me. Gerry and Jess stepped out, but Alice was still strapped in. "SHIT!" Alice yelled as she was thrust over the coaster, hanging onto the lap bar. "Alice!" Gerry shouted. "Let me handle this, Gerry!" I shouted. "I was trained for this!" I leapt onto one of the carts but gape in surprise as Alice swung back and forth a few times, kicked up, and half-backflipped onto the cart. "I'm fi-" Alice started, but the cart fell underneath her and she fell.

I reflexively grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up, but she was a great deal larger than me and I couldn't pull her up. The coaster started to slip, and I desperately tugged on her arm as the rollercoaster started to fall. "God no." I whispered, not letting go of Alice's arm despite what uselessness it had, considering we were going to die.

I suddenly felt hands go on my abdomen and an unfamiliar voice laugh, "You're not about to fall into dino-infested-waters yet." As He pulled me back and Alice up. We jumped off the coaster and I looked at the man who saved me. He was tall and muscular with a buzz cut and the biggest, most beautiful brown eyes you've ever seen. "You alright?" He looked at Alice and I. Alice rolled her eyes and walked to Nima. He shrugged and looked to me. I must have been staring at that handsome man for too long because he rose a brow and said, "You, uh, you stuck?"

I blinked and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you." I said quickly. He nodded and seemed to smile for a second. I turned around and almost immediately after, Jess engulfed me into a big hug. "Thanks so much, Jordyn." She whispered, her tear soaking slightly into my pink tank top. I hugged her back, "No problem, kid." I looked over to Alice, whose gun was snatched away by a huge buff man. "You!" Nima gasped at him. He merely glanced at her.

As walked towards their chopper, the men stated themselves as Billy Yoder and Oscar. "Swell to meet you, Gerry. You too, ladies." Billy winked at me. I felt my cheeks blush madly red and I looked away from him, my head suffering from a banging migraine. "Where's Danny?" Oscar growled. "D-Caf?" Billy called. "Stay put." Billy glanced at Gerry, Jess and I and went to discuss with Oscar. "Poor Alice and Nima, handcuffed to the chopper." Jess sighed. I shrugged. "They weren't that friendly to them." Jess wiggled her eyebrow at me, "I saw you stare at Billy. You have a crush on him, don't you?" I push her playfully. "Get eaten by the compys." I rolled my eyes, though I was aware of a slight pink blush on my face.

"Oooh, you have a crush on the rescue team guyyy!" Jess laughed. "Shshhh, keep it down, will ya?" I grinned. Suddenly the ground shook violently for a single heartbeat. "Oh God." Gerry whispered. Billy and Oscar froze, spat an argument for a moment at each other, then waved for us to get in the helicopter. I trailed in after Jess and Gerry, sitting next to Nima. "Oscar, you need to switch the batteries! There's no power!" Billy yelled.

After a dangerously long 10 seconds, Oscar yelled, "Try it now!" Billy flipped some switches and shook his head. "Try again!" And after two more attempts, we finally got power. Billy cheered, but was cut off as the ground's violent shaking increased and the Tyrannosaurus stepped out of the jungle. Alice looked over and banged her head back against the helicopter wall, "God fucking dammit, she's here _again?"_ She groaned. "Billy, start the chopper, now!" Oscar yelled as he scrambled in.

"I'm trying, thank you!" Billy shouted back over the T-Rex's roar. We were barely at enough altitude to fly before the T-Rex rammed itself into the chopper, but Billy steered it out of harm's way. We cheered and I sighed thankfully as we flew away from the rampaging dinosaur.

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's Bubblebu again, and I have the longest chapter of this series so far! I know that most of the chapters have been short, so I'm making them a lot longer now. In this update, Jordyn is about 80% with Jess's shit, but she loves her like a sister anyway. And- OH- WHAT'S THIS- JORDYN LOVES THE RESCUE GUYYYY! Then again, who wouldn't love that *handsome* face? Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tension seeped out of my shoulders, and my aching body seemed to relax slightly as we flew off from the extremely pissed off Tyrannosaurus. "Thank God!" Oscar growled. As he stood up, he donned his clothes and sat next to me. Jess gripped my hand tightly and looked at her father, who sat across from her. Nima and Oscar shared the same scowl as they stared at each other. Alice rolled her eyes and looked out of the opening in the side. Nima then looked away and rose her brow with a smirk to Jess. "You're a pretty good little thief. You know how to open handcuffs?" Jess looked at her feet.

"Who's left?" I heard Billy call from the front. "Dr. Sorkin and her assistant. Then we get the hell out of here!" Oscar boomed, his voice ringing in my right ear. "What about D-Caf?" Billy said hopefully. Oscar looked out of the opposite opening of Alice's. "D-Caf's _dead._" His voice softening in a suppressed manner. "I get the feeling they're not talking about coffee." I whispered to Jess. After a few minutes of buzzing silence, Jess forced a smile and complimented to Oscar, "I like your tattoos."

Nima's eyes widened, then she rose a brow. "Why don't you tell her what _YOUR _tattoos mean?" She spat at Oscar, who in turn, sneered. "What do they mean?" Alice snorted, flipping her black hair out of her face, a blonde streak still covering one of her eyes. "The gravestones are for those who died beside him. The skulls? For those who died because of him. Where are you going to put D-Caf's? You runnin' out of room." Nima taunted. "What did you say?!" Oscar snarled, standing up. I jumped, and shook my head. "Guys, chill! Arguing about petty things isn't going to help us find the others faster!" I hissed. "We've all had a long day, alright? Everyone's just tense. Let's keep it together guys." Billy supported me from the front.

"I'm not afraid of you two, y'know." Alice sided with Nima. "I'm more of a lover than a fighter," Billy laughed, "But Oscar… Oh boy, I've seen him knock people's teeth out! And by teeth, I mean face." Oscar sat back down and looked out of the doorway again. I glanced at him up and down for a moment and scooted away a bit.

"Oohh, so you have a big scary caveman with you, whoop-de-shit. We got the CIA kid who could whoop your ass without blinking." Alice spat back. I rose my arms. "Don't drag me into this." Oscar looked at me. I looked him in the eye before he looked away. "Pay attention! This is how men act when they lack the courage to even face themselves!" Nima hissed. "You kidding? I like to look at myself! I mean, look at this gorgeous face! Who wouldn't." I grinned to myself, "Great point." Everyone except Gerry turned to look at me. "Great point indeed!" Billy bantered. I my face grow hot and glow a burning pink. I slumped slightly and muttered, "Shit."

"I'm surprised you can even see yourself with your head stuck up your-" Alice started. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Oscar stood up once more. "What are you going to do, kill her? You already did that to me!" Nima hissed. I saw Billy shake his head. "I'm thinking of getting a butterfly tattoo on my ankle," Jess tried to change the subject. "I'm gonna carve the names of the people you killed into those skulls of yours!" Nima spat. "Try it!" Oscar retorted. "HEY! LISTEN!" Gerry shouted for the first time. They turned to him in surprise. "There are still more people who need our help!" He hissed. "Stop acting like kids!"

"Whatever your issues are, figure them out on the mainland or whatever." I added, though my tone was softer than Gerry's. Oscar sat back down, grumbling. "And no, you cannot get a tattoo." Gerry rose a brow at his daughter. "Well, if she's twenty-one and has a decent income, I suppose she could." I replied. "And how old are you?" Gerry bantered. "I'm twenty-two," I replied, smoothing back my auburn hair over my shoulder. "How many tattoos do you have, kid?" Alice seemed to relax a bit. "Um, three." I replied shyly, looking at my feet. "Where do you have them? Can't get many myself, my skin's too sensitive or some shit." Alice grumbled.

"Um, one on my back, one on my shoulder and one on my ankle." I mumbled. "And what of?" Alice pestered me further about my tattoos. I sighed sharply and replied sarcastically, "You can find out if you take off my clothes or something." I rolled my steel blue eyes. "I can arrange that kind of thing," Billy winked. I rose both of my eyebrows and blushed deeply.

As we landed, I spotted a woman with dark blonde hair, painfully bright red glasses and a labcoat standing by the landing dock. As Gerry, Jess and I crawled out of the chopper, Dr. Sorkin explained how she was worried for the sake of our safety. "The dinosaurs are home-free all over the damn park now. Sure, family fun, bring the kids!" Sorkin growled, then realized what she said and tried to cover up with a softer tone and an understanding glance at Jess, "Uhh, don't worry kid. Only herbivores roam this part of the island." She pushed up her glasses as Billy and Oscar walked out.

"What's going on?" Sorkin said slowly. Billy smiled, "Just your friendly neighborhood rescue team." Dr. Sorkin shook her head, "I don't need a rescue. The predators are FAR away from this part of the island and I'm perfectly safe." "Look ma'am, we only want to get on this island, rescue you and your assistant and get off. We all do, and-" I started, before Sorkin snapped, "My assistant is dead. And I'm not leaving these dinosaurs!" I rose my hands, "Alright ma'am. That is a respectable decision, but…" I glanced at Oscar and Billy. Oscar shared my looked and stomped towards Sorkin.

"You either get in peacefully or I throw you in! We don't have time for this!" Oscar growled. "You lay a finger to harm me and I will have you so ass-deep in litigation you'll be reading legal text for a decade!" She hissed. I stepped back with Jess so she wouldn't have to hear all of the shit they'd spit at each other. "So…. Butterfly tattoo, huh?" I smiled. Jess grinned, "Yeah, a bright blue one." I nodded. "That's cool." Jess turned to something Billy and Oscar said, calling, "Can I help?" and walking to them.

I walked into the chopper with Alice and Nima. "Soo…" I mumbled. "Hey, Jordyn." Nima smiled at me, her eyes weary. "Hey kid." Alice grunted, barely acknowledging my presence. I forced a smile and asked Alice, "You surely know your way around the island and its dinosaurs." Alice seemed to jump but whipped around, growling, "So?" I rose my hands slightly. "Hey, chill. Just making some friendly talk." Alice looked away. "Doesn't matter." She scoffed. I rolled my eyes and looked to Nima. "You hungry?" Knowing my best friend, she was probably starving. She had a pretty big appetite, which was awesome.

"How'd you guess?" She chuckled good-naturedly. I tossed her half of a native Costa Rican candy bar called Milan I kept in my backpack and munched on mine, remembering how we used to sneak into candy shops and buy the sweet treat. After finishing off the candy quietly, I patted her knee. "Hang in there. I promise we'll get out of here soon… Sorry." I murmured, remembering how this used to be her homeland. "Hey, Jordyn, come here!" I heard Jess yell for me. I glanced out then back to Nima. "Be back soon." Nima nodded and I dashed out after Jess.

"We're going to do something with Parasaurs." Jess said to me, walking behind Gerry and Dr. Sorkin. My eyes brightened instantly. "I love Parasaurs, oh my gosh!" I said as if I were a little kid. Gerry turned around to me and smiled, "They _are_ gentle giants, you know. I'll bet you can get up close to one." I squealed in delight, "Oh my gosh, this is awesome!" As the Parasaurs came into view, I immediately dashed up the stairs and looked at them through the pen. "They're so beautiful!" I gasped. I ignored half of the things Sorkin said until I heard my name. "What's her name? Jordyn? She can stand by the gate to help them come out." I whipped around, my eyes wide. "For real?" I said breathlessly. Sorkin smiled and nodded. "Yes, for real." I squealed happily, jumping down to the gate of the pen. "Don't worry about predators, by the way, Jordyn; they'll emit a warning call much before they arrive." Gerry assured me. I simply nodded in turn.

As the gate opened, I wanted to walk inside and just hug the magnificent creatures, yet I knew these were a force I had better not mess with. As Gerry activated all of the speakers, one Parasaur saw me and cocked its head at me, and walked towards me. The other Parasaurs strolled past me as the danger speaker rang. As the Parasaur walked closer to me, I panicked a bit and moved to the side. The Parasaur gradually slowed and stood in front of me, and I noticed a raised foot. "What happened to it?" I murmured. "It's a broken toe, I think." Gerry walked towards me, rubbing his chin. "Aww, poor baby." I rubbed the Parasaur's knee, and the Parasaur let out a soft coo.

"So what were you and Dr. Sorkin talking about?" I moved forward, rubbing the scaly creature. "She's going to add a lysine supplement that will allow the dinosaurs to live on their own. Not too sure about it, though. Can you find some way to get her to relax?" Gerry asked me as he worked on the broken toe. "mhm." I moved in front of the dinosaur and rubbed her chest. "Shhh, relax, baby girl." The Parasaur made an unsure hum noise. "Shhhh, it's okay." I rubbed the dinosaur's shoulder as it got back on all fours. "Okay, she should be able to walk for a while." Gerry sighed in relief.

Suddenly, not even a few seconds after it walked back to its pack, it stood up on its back legs and made a loud roar similar to the Triceratop's. "Easy, girl!" Gerry shouted. "DAD! JORDYN!" Jess shouted. "RUN!" Sorkin shouted. "What?" I turned around and suddenly my blood turned to ice and I froze. A soft, clicking hiss approached – several of them. "Gerry! Raptors!" I backed off from the Parasaur as a Velociraptor landed on its back. Gerry gasped in surprise and jumped back. I turned around to run to the stairs, but two raptors were already seeping in. "JORDYN! BEHIND YOU!" Sorkin shouted. I turned around and yet another Velociraptor was approaching. "Well, damn." I hissed under my breath, and darted after Gerry, who ran towards an array of boxes that led to the enclosure.

I never really liked the sound of the clicking of high-heels on the ground, but the sound of the Velociraptor's stray claw tapping furiously on the ground as it chased you brought it to a whole new level. I was about to jump after him but a raptor slammed into the boxes, separating us. "Shit!" I darted the other way, scrambling to climb the fence. A raptor leapt after me and scrambled its arms at my waist. "It'll take too long to climb!" Sorkin shouted. I nodded and slid through the fence, landing on my feet. I saw Gerry climbing up a ladder, two raptors at the bottom of it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I darted to a staircase behind the tower. One of the Velociraptors at the bottom of the ladder followed me, and I quickly rolled through the fence of the pen on the other side. I climbed up desperately, and once I reached the top, I muttered a quick prayer and leapt to the tower that Gerry, Jess and Sorkin were on.

Gerry and Sorkin quickly grabbed my arms and pulled me up. "Oh my God, Jordyn, that was awesome!" Jess hugged me. "That was absolutely amazing! You're so lucky to be alive. I've never seen anyone outrun a Velociraptor before." Even Sorkin was thrilled by my escape. "You don't outrun a raptor," I panted. "You outsmart it." I collapsed against the tower, putting my head back, beads of sweat rolling down my scarred neck. "It's Yoder!" Jess yelled joyfully. I turned my attention to the approaching chopper. Suddenly, the chopper turned sharply and wobbled, then quickly went down towards us. "It's not stopping!" Gerry yelled, and got low, throwing his hands over his head. Everyone followed his action, including me. There was a loud creak as the helicopter scraped the top of the tower.

"Billy." I whispered, watching the chopper crash. "Nima, Alice." "Oh my God, those poor people!" Sorkin gasped. "No…" I put my face in my hands. "Please don't let them be dead." I started trembling. "God, please!" I put my head in my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Please! Please!" I screamed, my voice hoarse. "Relax, Jordyn." Sorkin rubbed my shoulder. "I _can't! _Nima means everything to me!" I yelled, tears streaming down my dust-caked cheeks. As she tried to help me relax, Gerry tried to pull down the ladder or something. Sorkin sighed and went to assist him. Jess came in her place and hugged me.

"Look, I know you're really, really upset and you're breaking down, Jordyn, but we need your help to get out of here. They are still alive, I know it. You're strong and you know how to make me feel better. Please, let me make you feel better." She pulled me close. I sniffed and tried to take a deep breath, then let it out shakily. I wiped my eyes and nodded. "Okay." I whispered, and stood up. Gerry climbed down from the top of the tower and handed me a metal pole, then hesitated and hugged me. "I know that they all mean something to you, but you're strong, emotionally and psychically and I need you to pry the ladder. We'll find the crash site soon, OK?" I nodded and hugged him back. "Okay." I grabbed the pole and walked to the ladder.

"On three, okay?" Gerry nodded to me. "Uh-huh." I grunted. "one.. two.. three!" I immediately started tugging, forcing the pole back with all of my might. "Goddammit!" I gasped angrily. "One… two… three!" Gerry said again, and almost immediately after I started pulling the pole, Jess jumped on the ladder and the ladder slid down. Jess tumbled onto the ground, shouting, "I'm okay!" Gerry climbed down after her. "Now, Sorkin!" I called to Dr. Sorkin, who went down before me. "Okay, Jordyn! Hurry!" I looked at the raptors for a moment before turning to the ladder and sliding down instead of climbing. "Go! Run!" I dashed after the tunnels, Gerry and Jess ahead of me. As we went inside, the raptors started approaching at an incredibly rapid speed. "The door, Gerry!" Sorkin shouted. He pulled down the door, and suddenly we were engulfed in darkness, but a safe darkness that temporarily protected us from the outside dangers.

* * *

**Hi everyone! It's Bubblebu with ya. And- OH MY GOD, THE DRAMA! Jordyn's finally breaking down, Alice is a certified a-hole, and Billy is a total man-whore, but Jordyn totally has a crush on him anyway. Stay tuned for more intense chapters of The Touch of Fear!**


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed and ruffled my hand through my long auburn hair. "So do you have any idea where we are in relation to the rest of the park?" Gerry asked Dr. Sorkin, whose name I learned was Laura. "Not far from the marine exhibit. The phone there works, err, at least it was this morning. We can get there through the tunnels." Laura explained. "Don't worry, Jess, we're safe." I hugged Jess around her shoulders and turned to Gerry, mouthing, 'Right?' he nodded in turn. "What was that?" Jess shuddered as we walked. "Sounded like a rat." Gerry shrugged.

Laura nodded. "Dinosaurs weren't the only invasive species down here. There are _lots _of rats down here; they're always setting traps." We walked in silence, so I decided to break the silence. "So you said you wanted to be the chief geneticist; why aren't you?" I asked Laura. She smiled. "That's an easy one; frogs." Jess furrowed her eyebrows. "You're saying frogs kept you from getting promoted?" She asked. Laura sighed. "Yes, but specifically their DNA. I wanted to use the full cross-DNA from the amber piece samples, but it would have taken the time they didn't want. So, Henry – Dr. Wu – proposed to use frog DNA to fill in those gaps. It was risky; we still don't know all of the effects. It was a fast solution, apparently. So _Henry _became chief geneticist."

I rose my brows, "Wow, sorry to hear that." Laura nodded, then patted her pockets. "Ugh, has anyone seen my cigarettes? I had them in my pocket, or so I thought?" She muttered. "Maybe they fell out when we jumped from the water tower?" Jess suggested. "Maybe. I suppose I'm better off without them," Laura sighed. As we walked on, Laura stopped and rested against the wall. "Do you mind if we stop for a rest? My legs are killing me." She said spitefully. Gerry nodded. "I suppose we could all use a break." I nodded and sat down, motioning for the others to follow my action. As Laura and Gerry sat down, I took my bag off of my shoulders and opened it up, digging for the last Milan bar. "We can split it," I murmured, handing them each a piece. "Mmm," Laura cooed as she chewed the sweet candy. "My favorite candy in all of Costa Rica." Gerry nodded in agreement.

I handed Jess the last of the bar, and we all stretched and stood up, ready to walk again. "Care for a lysine supplement?" Laura asked us with a slight smile. I nodded, "Yeah, I'll take one." I swallowed the small supplement. "I'll pass- Actually, you know what? I'll take one. My muscles probably need the extra protein with all this running around." Gerry said. I grinned, "My thoughts exactly." Gerry swallowed his easily, then smirked, "I guess we don't really need all this extra lysine because of the Parasaurs."

Laura looked away. "Yeah, about that… It's not just the Parasaurs. I added it to the main, whole water supply around the park." My jaw dropped. "That'll reach every dinosaur in the park!" I gasped. "The lysine contingency was the only way to keep them contained! That was the only way to keep them _out of the global ecosystem!_" Gerry spat to Laura. Laura rose a brow. "Must I remind you there are over 120 miles of ocean water between Isla Nublar and the mainland?" she said calmly, though her eyes were angry. "Well, how do you know that none of the dinosaurs can swim? Look at Asian elephants!" I shook my head.

Laura shook her head at me. "That's ridiculous! There's no evidence that sauropods were swimmers! None!" She sighed. "Suppose one escaped. There's no way it could travel 120 miles of open water—" She started, but Gerry interrupted, "'No way'? 20 years ago, would you have imagined animal cloning or a power failure 20 days ago?" He hissed. I shook my head. "Let's just agree to disagree, okay?" Laura hissed. "You guys done?" Jess walked forward with an eyebrow raised. "Where'd you go, Jess?" Gerry asked. "Just.. down the hall, looking at stuff." "Don't run off again, kiddo. I kinda missed ya." I rubbed her head. Jess giggled and walked forward.

As we walked, I rubbed my neck, the stinging coming back from the raptor cut from earlier. The Dilophosaurus spit numbed, but I had to do something about my back once I had the money from the embryos. I was about to break the silence – again – when suddenly all of the lights went off. "The hell?" I murmured. "I don't think the backup generator was meant to last this long, that's all," Gerry assured his daughter with a smile. "No, it wasn't the backup generator. Someone's here." Laura crossed her arms. "We should have been fine for days." She continued.

"Do you think it's Billy and the others?" I said hopefully. "Maybe." Laura smiled, then suddenly some really bad 80's music came on. "Oh, God, noooo." I groaned at the awful music. "Dammit Artie." Laura rolled her eyes. The music came to an end and the lights came back on, and I sighed in relief. "Praise the Lord and call me Mary." I shook my head. Suddenly Jess came running out of the hall, shouting, "RUN!" I froze in confusion, and turned around to see a raptor leap out. Being the closest to the door, the raptor instantly tried to tackle me. I fell to the ground, barely ducking out of the way of the raptor. I gasped and wheezed in surprise, desperately trying to scramble away.

The Velociraptor hissed and turned to face me again, crouching down and preparing to leap. As it approached, I reflexively swung my arm into its snout, making it howl in pain. I dashed backwards, rubbing my white knuckles. Two more raptors burst in, hissing loudly. I grabbed a thick plastic pole and as did Gerry. I swung at the same raptor I punched twice, hitting it both times, as hard as I could. The Velociraptor shrieked and one of the raptors tried to jump Gerry, but he swung down vertically, slamming its head down and knocking it down. Jess suddenly drove a cart into a Velociraptor that was about to jump him, pinning it into the wall. "Go! Run!" Gerry, Jess, Laura and I turned to run, but Laura tripped and fell. "Dammit!" She screamed as a raptor approached.

My heart stopped beating as I saw Oscar burst in through the door and slug one of the raptors with a knife. "You really wanna test me? Your last friend wasn't so lucky!" He spat. The raptor shrieked, backed off, and ran away with the other two raptors. "Amazing, I've never seen them afraid before." Laura said in awe. "Oscar, oh my God!" I beamed. Jess engulfed him in a hug. "That was awesome!" She laughed. "Uh, thanks." Oscar's gaze softened. I looked at the door for Billy and Nima and Alice to come in, and nevertheless, they did.

The next thing I knew, I had the incredibly sexy man-whore Billy in my arms, engulfed in a sorrowful hug. "Oh my God, Billy, Alice, Nima! You're all okay!" I felt my eyes welling up slightly. My heart went from not beating at all to thumping so hard and so fast it was practically nonexistent, it was beating so quick when I felt Billy hug me back. "'Course! I wouldn't leave my biggest fan alone, now would I?" He laughed in my ear. I blushed and wanted to hug him even harder, but I instinctively moved over to Nima and hugged her even harder. "I was so worried about you!" I whispered in her ear, wet tears strolling down my cheeks. "You too, chica." She whispered back.

Alice walked in, and received a hug from Jess. "Ehh, hey kid." She looked at the ceiling, then to Jess. As Jess discussed the raptor attacks with Oscar, I didn't notice Billy walk up to me. "Hey," He smiled his toothy grin to me. I blinked twice and rose a brow, "Me?" He rolled his eyes, "No, the raptor's carcass. Yes, you." Yoder flicked his handsome hazel eyes to look at my own steel blue ones. I blushed and look at my feet, "Yes?" He moved a bit closer to me. "Look, uh, I notic-" He started, then suddenly steam hissed out of all of the pipes. I jumped in surprise, leaning forward. I reflexively put my hands on his chest, and after I did, I looked up to him. He smiled slightly to me. I cleared my throat and stepped away, moving back to the group.

"Yeah, but it _will _be our problem when the power plant explodes!" I heard Sorkin hiss to Alice. "Calm your tits. How do we get to the power plant?" Alice said blankly, her Boston accent thick. "Through the tunnels of course. I know the way." Laura relaxed her shoulders. "listen up. I'm gonna scout ahead and make sure there's no dinosaur party waiting for us there. Y'understand?" Oscar said lowly. "Can I come?" Jess offered. Oscar grimaced and looked at Alice, who shrugged. "Sorry kid, I called ehh, 'dibs' first." She said coldly to Jess. Jess narrowed her eyes, "But I know I can help!" Gerry shook his head. "You're staying right where I can keep an eye on you." Jess's jaw dropped. "Hey!_ I _saved _you,_ remember?" She protested. Gerry rose a brow. "But _you _snuck off." He replied calmly. "Oscar and Alice won't mind!" She turned around, but they were already gone. "…Oscar?" She murmured.

"Whatever." Jess looked to Nima and smiled. "I'm glad you guys survived the helicopter crash! I was like, super worried." She let out a breath. "We're fine." Nima smiled weakly. "Hey… Eariler, about the hostage thing… I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect myself. Me and the mercs, we worked it out." Nima said softly. "Worked it out? Like how?" Jess raised her eyebrows, then narrowed her eyes and lowered them. "Don't worry mijah." Nima laughed. "But- - WHOA, did you guys make out?" Jess grinned. "We've decided we can work together, let's leave it at that." Nima laughed. Billy winked at me, "I almost made out with a certain someone." Mine and Jess's jaws dropped at the same time. "No way!" She laughed, grabbing her sides and giggling hysterically. Nima smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Oscar and Alice are back!" Gerry sighed in relief. "Hey, what'd you find?" Billy said, not looking away from me. Oscar raised an eyebrow and looked from me, to Billy and back again. Yoder finally looked away and walked towards his partner. "Hallway's clear, door to the plant's locked." Alice grunted. "Ain't that just perfect?" Yoder snorted. "An'ya got a key?" Alice bantered coldly. Sorkin laughed. "I wish." Oscar smirked, "A smoke?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "I wish. I swore I had them on me, but-" She widened her eyes then rose a brow, turning to face Jess. "Jess? Something to share?" She said slowly. Jess winced. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to… borrow them…" She said smally. "JESSICA MARIE HARDING!" Gerry shouted, stomping towards his daughter, red-faced. "First you get caught stealing a t-shirt from the mall, then you take an expensive pair of binoculars without the crew noticing, even though they actually needed them and lied about it TO MY FACE, then you take Laura's cigarettes? You let the raptors get to us because you wanted to SMOKE?!"

"Mom smokes! You did too when I was younger!" Jess spat back, her voice hoarse. "Look jess, you may be a woman, erm, psychically, but emotional maturity takes time!" Gerry persisted. "Are you kidding me? You are in NO PLACE to be lecturing me about emotional maturity! How many times have you been married? And your kids? How many times have you even talked to Sara?! Actually, should you be lecturing ANYONE about emotional maturity?" Jess yelled. I winced. "Burn. Uh, we kinda gotta get this plant from eh, blowing up, understand?" Alice grunted. I let them argue amongst themselves and sat next to Nima.

"So… you almost kissed Yoder, mm?" She smiled at me, with an eyebrow raised and her chin tilted up slightly. "Oh my God, shut up. And it was only for like a second. He just wanted to talk." I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Sure he did." Nima grinned. "Shut upppp." I poked her cheek. Suddenly the door opened and Jess walked out, "All done," She smiled, and locked eyes with her dad. "Well done, Jess." Laura smiled, clearly forgiving the cigarette-thievery.

As Gerry, Jess and Laura climbed the ladder up to the power circuit, I busied myself below, talking with Nima. I saw Oscar and Billy climb up to help Gerry with the wheel or whatever. "Oh my God, he's a fucking hot ass when he's climbing. Or running. Or pretty much doing anything." I said breathlessly. "That's gross shit, dude." Alice rolled her eyes. "Nima! Can you check out the motor there?" Gerry called. "Sure!" Nima yelled back, and went to check out the valve.

Suddenly the gate behind Alice and I started to close. I jumped away in surprise, and as did Alice. "It's all right!" Laura shouted. I turned around after I heard Jess scream. "RAPTORS!" She had shouted. I turned around, and nevertheless, the three cowardly raptors from before faced us. Nima was easily able to get to the ladder. Alice and I? We were surrounded. "Jordyn, NO!" I heard Nima shout. One of the raptors targeted me, and I turned around and started running. The raptor easily caught up with me, so I turned sharply and hid behind a locker. I hid for a while, before ducking around the opposite direction and running to the ladder. I screamed in pain as a raptor tackled me, and I landed harshly on my back.

As I regained my vision, I gasped and grasped the muzzle of the Velociraptor before it could tore into my throat. I wrestled with it, my mouth open but no screams coming out of my mouth. I choked on dry air and kicked my legs, but the raptor wouldn't budge. I felt the raptor's weight lift off me as Alice kicked it off, and lifted me off. "Come on!" She yelled, running to the ladder. She let me climb on first, and I scrambled up there faster than you could say "T-Rex". As I turned around, I saw Alice punch a raptor hard in the face and quickly climbed up as well.

Pale-faced, I instantly fell onto Billy, who grabbed me in his arms and held me close. "The door controls are completely fried!" Sorkin yelled, her eyes fearful. "Can't we open them _manually?" _Billy growled. "I'm afraid not." Sorkin winced. "We have to go through the door we… came.. in." She sighed. Oscar lifted his chin, "I'm on it." "Oscar, whoa, wait!" Billy looked at me for a moment before dashing after his friend. "Can't we talk about this?" He asked, his eyes wide. "You know damn well I'm the only one who's able to get to that control panel!" Oscar shouted. "Well…" Yoder looked to Alice. Alice nodded, "I'm going too." Oscar growled but nodded.

"What's the plan?" I asked, trying to calm down. "Workin' on it." Oscar replied. Jess and Yoder shared a look. "Hey, Oscar, c'mere." Alice motioned to the array of rocks. "Good idea, Alice." Oscar turned to face Billy. "I want you to tempt the raptors by creeping down the ladder." He ordered. "Okay, I knew you were nuts, but this sounds like a _GREAT _plan!" He said sarcastically. "You got something better?" Alice snarled challengingly. "We could always throw the doctor lady. That would distract them." Alice suggested, though something in her voice told me she probably wasn't joking.

Jess bit her lip and ran in front of Oscar and Alice. "Don't go!" She protested. "You could die." She whispered. Alice and Oscar looked away. Oscar then smiled and pat her head. "Don't count me out yet." He assured her, his eyes sad. Alice nodded, and they walked over to the other ledge to jump to the rocks. They both jumped the rocks easily and skillfully. I gripped Nima's hand fearfully, tightening my grasp with every movement Alice and Oscar made. "Don't worry. The man has skills, the woman has endurance." Nima smiled and looked down at them wearily. "I thought you hated him." Laura queried. "But I respect his abilities." Nima said simply. "OSCAR, ALICE! COMPANY!" Billy yelled from the ladder, and waved his leg at the raptors, desperately trying to divert the Raptors' attention from the two. "Come onnnn! Nice, tasty drumstick!" Billy growled.

Oscar suddenly ran out, knife in hand. The three raptors ran towards him, cornering him. Alice desperately kicked at a raptor, but it swung its tail and knocked her back against a locker. Alice moaned in pain and rubbed a bruise on her head. Oscar was then tackled by a raptor, his back getting split by its toe. I threw my hand over my mouth, and started trembling. Oscar screamed in agony as it bit his shoulder, but as another raptor tried to approach, the raptor currently on his back became hostile, and snarled at the opposing dinosaur. While they were distracted, Billy smashed a button and opened the gate, but I realized that it was too late for him the Velociraptor tore his back for a second time. I looked away and shut my eyes when I saw his head fall. Alice stood up slowly, and for the first time since I'd known her, she seemed fearful and terrified. She ran towards the entrance, or our exit, and the rest of us climbed down the latter. "Come on!" She yelled, her eyes wide and her eyebrows slanted with fear. Billy was horrified, and I ran next to him, clasping my hand in his. He didn't look at me as we all ran from the scene, all he did was wince and grip my hand tighter with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Hi everyone! It's... *sniff* Bubblebu with you.. and... WAAAHHH! This is the most difficult chapter I've had to write :'( Look at this! You got daddy issues in one corner, skinny love in the other, and POOR DEAD OSCAR IN THE LAST CORNER! Stay tuned... for... more.. I CAN'T DO IT *sobs***


	7. -AUTHOR'S NOTE-

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

**Hi guys! It's Bubblebu with you. I'M SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE THE STORY IN A LONG TIME! I've been very busy lately. I'm also writing a NEW story for you all. It's almost all OC-based for the most part, but I'm planning on adding more of the characters in the original series to it. It's gonna be an Avengers fanfic! I hope you all will enjoy it once the first chapter is released.**

**On another note, I was working on The Touch of Fear about two days ago, finishing up a loooong juicy chapter, when my flash drive got wiped out and I lost the file. :I So I'll start working on it again very soon, you guys! Sorry for the delay!**

**Stay cool! 3**


End file.
